Father
by buttface mcgee
Summary: Yet another prequel to Big Brother. I'll combine the three of them soon. This one is in England's POV, explaining the event in the two previous installments and his feelings on Alfred's reactions to each of them.


No matter who or what dies, the world never stops turning. Time keeps going; life goes on as normal for everyone else in the entire world. So many people die a day, we can't even keep track. We all have to move on at some point. Some take a bit longer than others, but it must happen for their life to go around the loss and find a new feeling of normality.

Alfred didn't do this. He never got over his younger brother. To make matters worse, he had gotten angry at me as I moved on, claiming that Matthew never mattered to me, that I didn't love him. It was true that I forgot about the boy constantly, but deep down, I did love Matthew; I loved him very much. He was a sweet child and treated everyone with respect and kindness. It was a shame he died, sure, but the world kept turning. I had people to take care of in my country of Great Britain. I had to move on and I had to be mature. Alfred, however, chose to become swallowed in his emotion and almost never come out of his house unless it was necessary. He was being immature. Childish.

He didn't let me help him get over Matthew. He wouldn't let anyone in and he got extremely quiet, almost as quiet as his deceased brother. I would occasionally forget he was in the room with me at a meeting unless he spoke up, which was rare. It seemed like I was the only one concerned about the empty seat in the World Meeting room, how Alfred went so quiet all of a sudden. We were just about the only ones who had forgiven Matthew after he let a mass killer run loose, gathering more followers and practically recreating World War 2. It _was_ World War 3, after all, only Matthew had no allies to help as merciless attacks from all over pounded him. He didn't even fight back, hoping that the countries would realize that he wasn't a bad person at all. None of us wanted another massive war so we ended him quickly, most of us celebrating Matthew's death. I was among them at first.

It didn't take me long to realize my mistake. I visited him with Alfred, watched him disappear, and I did grieve a bit. I didn't take long to get over his loss, and I felt okay for quite a while. Until Matthew suddenly reappeared.

It seemed that as Alfred became more joyful and returned to normal, I became more bitter. Nothing good would come out of Canada returning. No one would appreciate him being back if there was a celebration over his death. Especially since he was small as he was. Alfred had agreed to fight back and get rid of the countries that had claimed territory in Canada, including Russia, who I assumed hadn't gotten over the Cold War yet. Or the most recent one. No one had gotten over that. Alfred made the stupidest decision he could make and I realized it before anyone else. He has a massive responsibility and he let his emotions get in the way, just like he was taught not to.

I would give him credit because it all worked and Canada was restored and everything was 'back to normal' and peaceful, but it wasn't 'back to normal'. Barely a while after it was over, some 'mysterious disease'—as Matthew told me—hit the United States. "A disease?" I had replied, not believing a word of it. There was no bloody disease; that was some sort of special _bomb_. I have no idea what idiot thought it was a disease that had hit Alfred when the fact that a sickness does not kill that many people _instantly_, nor does it have that kind of effect on a country. I don't think he'd get sick because of a generic disease that a few measly people were getting, but if a mass amount of people die, it will do a number on a country. I know that much.

What did I say from the start, though? No one would be so accepting and oh-so-happy that Matthew had returned after such a tragedy happened just a short while ago. Not even Alfred should have been happy. That boy acts like he was not fueling the fire when it was happening like everyone else. I don't understand how anyone could be that forgiving, not even Matthew. Isn't there a scar or something? Anywhere that would remind him of what he let happen? Like he would even need a reminder so soon. I supposed I'll have to be ashamed for the both of them for letting something as large as this go already.

And if you ask me, it is still entirely Canada's fault. Hate me if you will, but he never stopped it. Whatever if he was never for it, but he did practically nothing to stop him besides letting himself disappear while the rest of us tracked this man down and put him and his beliefs to death. He might have been forgiven if he had contributed to the effort. If he had died a heroic death instead of a pathetic one.

Alfred doesn't seem to understand this. If I were to explain this to him I expect that he would only get angry. He looks at things with an emotional point of view. He looks at it like I am a father that hates one of his children, Matthew, when I am only another country that will shake his head at my fellow country, Canada.

But if I were honest, I don't know what to think of Matthew anymore.


End file.
